Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and navigating graphics (e.g., digital maps) and/or images (e.g., 360° panoramic street-level views of various locations and points of interest) augmented with, for instance, navigation tags and location relevant content. Typically, navigation, mapping, and other similar services can display prerecorded panoramic views in addition to two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional rendered maps, while augmented reality applications display live camera views of surrounding points of interest. Each type of view (i.e., panoramic view and live view) has respective advantages and disadvantages. However, a user generally has to switch applications and/or click through many layers of Internet browsing to switch between the two views manually. For example, prerecorded panoramic image data are well organized and geo-tagged with rich content. However, they may be out-dated (e.g., sometimes months or years old), such that they are significantly different from current views of the same locations. On the other hand, the live image views best represent the current locations, but the availability of live imagery is normally limited to what is currently visible to one or more cameras accessible to the user. Accordingly, to exploit the advantages of each type of view, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to efficiently navigate between the a live and a prerecorded view of points of interests.